Blonde curiosité
by BestPrincessLys
Summary: Thor x Deadpool Trashfic.


Trashfic 1 - Thor x Deadpool

Thor s'écrasa au sol en un grand fracas. Être éjecté dans l'espace à grande vitesse avait tendance à engendrer des atterrissages plutôt violents. Non pas qu'il en avait l'habitude. Simple question de logique. Évidemment.

Le dieu nordique se releva et s'épousseta. Il observa de son œil gauche le paysage qui l'entourait. Midgard. De tous les endroits où il pouvait être envoyé, il fallait que ce soit la Terre. Exaspéré mais assez soulagé de ne pas avoir de blessures trop importantes, il s'extirpa du cratère qu'il avait formé et se mit à marcher. Il devait trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider, bien que cela lui en coûte de l'avouer.

Marchant sans but plus précis, le blondinet eu tout le temps de réfléchir. Plus de chez lui -il devait remercier Hela pour ça- et plus de famille non plus. Enfin presque... Mais Loki était un cas épineux et auquel il ne voulait pas vraiment penser pour le moment. Une brise froide lui gela immédiatement le corps et il regretta de ne jamais s'habiller chaudement. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à s'imaginer emmitouflé dans une multitude de vêtements épais comme le faisaient certains terriens. Cela ne lui faisait pas penser à l'image d'une divinité. Il avait déjà du mal à se faire appeler par son vrai titre, alors il tenait un minimum à son apparence.

Le dieu fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix enjouée d'un inconnu masqué qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver :

-Salut, beau blond ! Tu m'as l'air bien abimé. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?

-Je cherche des amis. Je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller, répondit-il toujours stoïque. Thor pensa un bref instant que révéler ce genre d'informations aussi rapidement n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais il se ravisa. Après tout, il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre.

-Comment un homme fort comme toi se retrouve sans chez soi ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Que tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

-Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, Thor lui fit remarquer.

-Pas faux. Mais alors, ça veut dire que tu vas dormir dehors ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Si tu veux, j'ai pas mal de chez moi dans le coin, tu pourrais t'y abriter pendant quelques temps...

L'homme au costume rouge ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions, juste un peu trop d'enthousiasme et un concept d'espace personnel plus que flou. Aussi, Thor ne savait pas s'il se trouvait assez près du Q-G des Avengers pour y trouver refuge. Il décida cependant d'en apprendre plus sur cet homme avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit.

-Que fais-tu seul, costumé et armé ? Les humains que je connais ne s'habillent ordinairement comme ça qu'en cas d'urgence.

-C'est une longue histoire, l'homme renchérit en imitant sa voix, un sourire au coin des lèvres se dévoilant à travers son masque. Et je pourrais te retourner la question, Monsieur muscles, mais il y a des choses plus importantes que ça. Comme le fait que tu viens très probablement d'appeler tes amis des "humains". Ou encore le fait que je ne sais toujours pas si tu es célibataire.

L'asgardien leva les yeux en l'air, sans faire la moue pour autant.

-Ne peux-tu pas simplement répondre à ma question ?

-Bien bien ! Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de soumission. Je ne suis jamais seul, j'ai pas mal de conversations avec moi-même, je me tiens compagnie, tu vois. Même si, je t'avoue, je préfère la tienne. Tu n'as sans doute pas envie de savoir ce qui se cache sous le costume. C'est pour ça que je suis armé.

Cette réponse simple mais intrigante laissa place à un moment de silence. Le duo continua sa marche tranquille.

La malice que Thor ressentait dans la voix de son compagnon lui faisait penser à son frère, mais il sentait une certaine mélancolie derrière ce masque en lycra.

Il décida de faire confiance à cet homme. Le dieu de la foudre lui tendit la main :

-Thor. Thor Odinson, il annonça d'un ton suffisant.

-Enchanté. Deadpool, mais pour toi c'est Wade Wilson. Il ne lui serra pas la main, optant plutôt pour un high-five. Il retira ensuite son masque, et Thor remarqua le léger tremblement de sa main durant ce geste. Il ne fit aucune remarque à la vue du visage non conventionnel de son ami. Il avait de par le passé vu des êtres bien pires que celui qui se tenait nerveusement devant lui. De toute façon, ce n'était pas lui, avec son côté hirsute et borgne, qui devait juger les gens sur le physique.

-Alors Wade, pourrais-tu me dire où est-ce que j'ai atterri ? À part le fait que cette planète est Midgard, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons.

-Tu en as de la chance toi ! Tu tombes quelque part au hasard sur Terre, et c'est dans cette magnifique contrée que tu échoues. T'es au Canada ! Il n'y a pas meilleur endroit au monde, tu verras.

-Et c'est loin de Manhattan ? Il faut vraiment que je m'y rende.

-Hmm...Oui, c'est à plus de 4000 kilomètres. Il faudrait être Flash pour y arriver avant la nuit.

-Qui ça ?

-Personne, t'inquiète, ils comprendront.

Thor laissa passer cette phrase inexplicable et se passa la main sur le crâne. Il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait plus sa longue chevelure. Il serra les poings et redirigea son regard envers Deadpool. Celui qui était d'ailleurs en train de loucher sur les muscles saillants de ses bras. Il contracta ses biceps et s'esclaffa, non sans dignité, en voyant la taille des ses iris augmenter rapidement. Wade se racla la gorge.

-Du coup, tu veux venir te réfugier chez moi pour cette nuit ?

Devant l'insistance de son acolyte, il émit un rire sourd.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si spécial chez toi pour que tu m'y invites deux fois en si peu de temps ?

Deadpool parut réfléchir un court instant, toujours souriant, puis se pencha vers Thor. Il laissa ses lèvres effleurer les siennes en un chaste baiser. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour le dieu nordique. Pourtant, la douce pression qu'il avait ressenti sur sa bouche disparut aussi vite qu'elle s'était imposée. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour éviter la fin de ce moment envoutant. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue au moment même où le baiser prit fin. Il toisa Wade de son unique œil et remarqua la teinte rouge de son visage.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir voir par toi-même, beau blond.


End file.
